Alpha Controller
The term Alpha Controller can apply to any device used by the Alpha Gang to control dinosaurs. Alpha Controller The namesake Alpha Controller is a large submarine-shaped machine created by Dr. Z which allows the Alpha Gang to control any dinosaur, notably those from Elements that don't match the Stones in the Alpha Gang's possession (Lightning, Wind and Grass). Dr. Z also used it to give Tank a more aggressive personality. Control is gained by placing the dinosaur's card in the slot an the front and switching the device on. It creates an Alpha Ball that hovers and orbits around the dinosaur. The machine was used on Utahraptor, Styracosaurus, and Altirhinus; Dr. Z tried using it on Chomp in episode 13, but his card was taken back. It was shown in episode 7 to be capable of self-guided rocket-propelled flight, though not of landing effectively. Super Alpha Controller A much bigger version, the Super Alpha Controller, turns regular dinosaurs into Alpha Dinosaurs, like Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. It resembles a crouching dinosaur with spikes on its back. It was being built in episode 15 and appeared finished in the next episode, but soon blew up at the same time its generated Super Alpha Ball did. Super Alpha Controller.jpg|Super Alpha Controller Alpha Ball The Alpha Ball is created by the Alpha Controller. It hovers and orbits around the controlled dinosaur, keeping it under the Alpha Gang's influence, and seemingly "following" them into their cards when recalled. Shortly after the controlled dinosaur is summoned, the Alpha Ball fades into invisibility, occasionally reappearing, presumably to reestablish influence. As late as episode 4, an Alpha Ball was seen hovering around Spiny when he was summoned, and one was seen briefly around Tank in episode 9. Alpha Balls were also used to control Utahraptor, Styracosaurus, and Altirhinus after their cards had been put through the Alpha Controller. They can be controlled remotely even if not "attached" to a dinosaur, and can also shock a dinosaur with electricity to subdue them. Unfortunately, the Alpha Balls are very delicate, as seen when Dr. Z tried to use one directly on the loose Pachycephalosaurus and the dinosaur destroyed it by hitting it into a wall. Once destroyed, any control they had on the affected dinosaur goes away. It is unknown if the Alpha Balls controlling Utahraptor, Styracosaurus, and Altirhinus were destroyed. In the arcade game, Alpha Dinosaurs, as well as some other dinosaurs under the control of the story mode Alpha Gang or players using Alpha Gang character cards, are seen with Alpha Control Balls hovering around them, though they don't actually do anything relevant to gameplay. Super Alpha Ball A larger, more heavily built version of the Alpha Ball, featuring a yellow sail fin wrapping most of the way around it in place of a pair of yellow spikes, was used to control Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. However, being a 'Dr. Z invention', it malfunctioned, causing the dinosaur to go on an uncontrollable rampage, and later blew up when Ursula jumped into the water while holding the Alpha Scanner Acrocanthosaurus had been summoned with. This in turn caused the Super Alpha Controller back at Zeta Point to explode. Alpha Acrocanthosaurus 4.jpg|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus w/ Super Alpha Ball (malfunctioning) Alpha Control Chip There is another type of Alpha Controller, looking like a chip/patch version of the Alpha Gang's emblem. It is placed on the underside of the dinosaur being controlled. In the center is a light that glows and flashes different colors to indicate how effective the control it has over the dinosaur is. This version only appeared in Carnival of Chaos, and, because the dinosaurs they were controlling hadn't eaten in so long, the devices malfunctioned and the Alpha Gang lost all control over the dinosaurs. Chomp, Ace, and Paris then knocked off all of the devices, and the weak dinosaurs returned to their cards immediately. Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang